


Space Oddities

by glorious_spoon



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon
Summary: Werewolves in a space ship present some practical difficulties.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr/Twitter Prompt Fic [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313993
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Space Oddities

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon Tumblr prompt that asked for Sterek in space.

It was actually less of a challenge than Stiles had expected, managing a werewolf in space.

( _Managing_ , at least, inasmuch as he was every able to manage anything to do with Derek, which is to say, not much.)

It might have become a serious problem if they lost pressure while Derek was fully shifted–he certainly couldn’t get into a space suit in his wolf-shape, and even half-shifted it was dubious–but absent any emergencies, the real issue was the dog fur that kept getting into the air recycling system.

“It’s not dog fur,” Derek said, leaning against the port window with the blackness of space stretched out behind him. “I’m not a dog.”

He looked like he was trying to put on an irritated face, but the corners of his mouth kept twitching in a way that made Stiles want to throw a wrench at him. It wasn’t like it would have done him any damage.

“You shed like one,” he said instead, yanking the panel loose. A cloud of black fur floated up, and he vacuumed it out of the air quickly before it could get sucked back in. “If this happens again before we get back to the space port on Beacon Hills, I’m going to shave you.”

Derek was grinning now, the jerk. “I’d like to see you try.”

“You don’t think I could hold you down?” 

“Why don’t you try it and see?”

Stiles snorted, turning back to the vent. “Nice try, but if you really want to get laid you can get your ass over here and help me vacuum the filters. This is all your fault, anyway.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that that soda you spilled in the water reclaimer has nothing to do with it.”

“That was _one_ time–”

Derek pushed off the wall and floated over to shoulder him out of the way, plucking the vacuum out of his hands and dropping a quick kiss on his cheek as he went. “Go away. Go recheck our flight plan and make sure we’re not about to crash into an asteroid, I got this.”

Grumbling halfheartedly, Stiles went.


End file.
